Beneath the Words
by Winter Oak
Summary: Despite what the logical side of her mind told her, Lily found herself hoping that things were as good as they seemed. Perhaps, on this island –-where great things seemed to happen— something like that was possible. SS 2014 for SweetieLove


**塞翁失馬**  
>"The old frontiersman losing his horse."<p>

Lily's feet seemed to scrape against the ground as she dragged herself home. Despite summer being a few days away, the scorching afternoon sun beat relentlessly down on the island as if it were midsummer. The young woman slowed as she passed Haila's Café, her nose catching a light and sweet scent that hung tantalizingly in the air, daring her to follow its trail. However, as much as she wanted to enter, the young woman's discipline held her back.

Her stomach gurgled in complaint and the treasure hunter struggled to maintain her upright posture. "Perseverance is a virtue," she murmured to herself. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to take in a deep breath and shove the gnawing hunger to the back of her mind.

When she opened her eyes again, the women reluctantly turned her head away from the shop and started down along the path again. One drawback of being a treasure hunter was the lack of secure income. There were periods where she had more money than she knew what to do with and then there were periods where she was barely able to scrape by. In this case, it had been a painstakingly long episode of poor luck.

"Greetings, Lily."

Turning her head, she found a young man approaching her. Similar to the previous time they had spoken, the blond looked like he had just stepped out of a fashion magazine –it was a wonder how he had every hair in place given the uncomfortable weather. Nodding calmly in greeting as he stopped a respectful distance from her, Lily responded, "Good afternoon, Will. Do you have business with me?"

The blond's blue eyes lit up. "As a matter of fact, I do. But perhaps we should discuss this in a more comfortable setting." Heading over to the café, Will held open the windowed door for Lily, gesturing for her to enter. "After you, my lady."

Nodding, the treasure hunter entered the cozy building and promptly chose a seat by the window. Setting her bag on the floor beside her chair, Lily glanced over at her companion, who appeared to be ordering food from the café owner. Shifting uncomfortably in her chair, the young woman turned to look out the window and tried to form respectable answers as to why she wasn't ordering food if Will should ask. The man joined her shortly afterwards, with two mugs and a plate filled with various pastries in his hands. "I'm not familiar with your tastes but I hope that at least one of these will be to your liking."

It took a moment for her to recover her voice. "I… Thank you." The flaky pastries looked like they could melt in her mouth; however, instead of scarfing down the nearest pastry, the woman found herself gazing at the plate with knitted eyebrows.

After gently setting down the mug and plate, the blond took a seat across from her. Sitting primly in the chair, Will directed his full attention on his companion and it didn't take long for him to notice her unease. Tilting his head, he asked, "Is there something troubling you? That frown isn't befitting on such a lovely maiden." His silky voice, laced with concern, tugged at something deep within her.

Lily briefly hesitated as she considered her response but the expected, polite response quickly fell into place as she forced a smile onto her face. "You're very considerate of others. It's a pleasing trait." What she didn't say was that his actions were akin to a qilin strutting past her. She had grown up witnessing the rich caring only for their own interests and pretending not to see the rest of the population suffering beneath them. While she knew better than to paint every rich individual as the same –especially one she barely knew— it was still perplexing to see the young man, born into great wealth, show such attention to others.

Will appeared confused by her answer but kindly responded, "I'm sure any gentleman would do the same in the presence of a lady."

Lily briefly broke eye contact, confusion and conflict budding within her. His flowery words, she could do without. No matter how he dressed up his words, reality remained the same. Looking up to meet his eyes again, she directed the conversation back to more practical matters. "What was it that you wished to speak with me about?"

Wearing a charming smile, Will stated, "I would like to make a request. I've heard that artifacts relating to the Harvest Goddess might be found on Volcano Island and was hoping that you could investigate that for me. Of course, I am willing to pay you a fair amount for your services."

It wasn't an unusual request and combing the mine for articles of interest was something she did anyway but the request seemed too simple and convenient. Lily maintained her polite smile despite her misgivings. "I would be able to do that for you. Is that all you require?"

"It is." Pulling out a pouch from his pocket, he set the hefty, coin filled bag on the table. "I hope this will be satisfactory as payment."

The raven-haired woman regarded the bag with wide eyes. She would be able to get through half the season with what he had given her, which was more than enough time for her to find her footing again. "T-that is satisfactory." She was already beginning to list the things she needed that she could buy immediately after this conversation.

"I'm glad to hear that," Will responded happily. The young man took a sip from his mug and a brief silence settled over the two. His business with her was more or less concluded but he didn't look like he was in a hurry to leave. Setting the mug down, he looked curiously over at his companion. "I know you're new to these islands but do you know much about the Harvest Goddess?"

That he was looking to her for knowledge was another surprise but she didn't need to think long for a response. "I've heard a few things…" She shared what she had learned from the islanders and Will delved into the stories he had gathered from various books. Somehow, the conversation turned to myths and legends of other lands and both had plenty of knowledge to impart.

It was only when Lily had finished her mug of tea and looked out the window that she realized that the afternoon had slipped by unnoticed. The sun was beginning to lower beneath the horizon, painting the ocean in a dance of fiery colors.

Will followed her gaze, looking surprised himself. "I apologize. I didn't mean to take up so much of your time."

Lily shook her head as she turned away from the window to look at him again. "There is no need to apologize. I consider my time well expended today." Her stomach was full, her financial issue was resolved for the time being and she had learned a few interesting facts from Will as well.

"Nonetheless, thank you for your pleasant company." Moving his right hand to his abdomen, Will gave a polite bow. Tilting his head to meet her eyes from his bowed position, he continued, "I look forward to speaking with you again."

"When that occasion arrives, I hope that I will bear good news with me," Lily responded with a smile.

After Will had left, Lily rested her elbows on the table and contemplatively placed her chin on her folded hands. Her stomach was full but it still ached unpleasantly. Something was off. In her mind, everything seemed in order concerning Will's offer; however, her intuition was insisting on the opposite.

"How are you doing, dear?"

Lily turned her head to find Haila picking up Will's empty mug. The treasure hunter wasn't sure how to answer the question and her expression must have showed it because the older woman proceeded to smile gently at her.

"He seems to have taken an interest in you," the café owner commented, her eyes sparkling with unsaid secrets. She curiously searched Lily's face but didn't appear to find what she was expecting. A hint of disappointment flashed across her face but was quickly replaced by a smile. "You know, many of the young ladies that visit my café speak very highly of him. If I were a little younger, I think I would be head over heels for that princely young man too. But you don't look too pleased by this miraculous turn of events."

The treasure hunter wasn't surprised to hear that Will was popular among the women in town. Though she was not well acquainted with the man, she had gathered that he was wealthy, chivalrous, and able to spin beautiful, honeyed words effortlessly. "How to say this?" Lily tightened her grip, her nails pressing into the back of her hands. "I'm reminded of the story of the old frontiersman losing his horse."

"Hm? I haven't heard of that story."

Relaxing her grip, Lily took in a deep breath. "It's an old story hailing from the land I come from. It depicts an old man who lived in the northern borderlands. One day, his horse disappeared. Hearing the news, his friends came to console him. However, the old man wasn't troubled, claiming that the situation might not be a bad thing.

"Time passed and one day, the horse returned, bringing back with it another, better horse. His friends came to congratulate the old man. However, this time, the old man seemed troubled, claiming that the situation might not be a good thing. Not long after, the old man's son fell from the new horse and broke his leg."

Haila grimaced. "That's not very pleasant."

Lily smiled sympathetically in response. "The story continues to say that a war broke out some time later and the man's son wasn't conscripted to fight because of his injury." It was as far as the story went but if one were to contemplate on it, the untold continuation and ending of the story likely was an unpleasant one.

Haila tapped a finger against the mug in her hand. "So you're saying… you think something bad will come out of this."

"It's a possibility." A very legitimate possibility, in her mind. There had to be more to it than what was presented today but at the moment, she couldn't decipher what it was. It wasn't just the nature of the deal either that put her on edge. Ringing in the back of her mind, she could hear another saying, one she had learned on her travels: "_Don't judge people from the outside. Like any rose has thorns, the more the person appears nice on the outside, the more you should doubt the inside_." And Will… he was exceptionally appealing and charismatic in the eyes of the world.

The blonde sighed, "But that sounds like a very sad way to see things –never fully enjoying the good because you're worried of the bad things that might or might not occur later."

Lily understood Haila's words but couldn't agree with her. Unclasping her hands, the young woman undauntedly countered, "I believe that it's wise to look beyond what is presented on the surface."

The blonde wasn't swayed by Lily's words either but accepted that the other female thought differently. "To each their own, I suppose…" Excusing herself, the café owner retreated back to the kitchen, leaving the treasure hunter with her tangled thoughts.

When Haila was out of sight, Lily wearily leaned forward, her hair pooling on the wooden surface of the table. Despite what the logical side of her mind told her, the young woman found herself hoping that things were as good as they seemed because the world needed more good things. Perhaps, on this island –-where great things seemed to happen— something like that was possible.

**井底之蛙**  
>"The frog at the bottom of the well."<p>

Her stomach attempting to twist itself into a knot was the first thing Lily noticed when her consciousness returned. Biting back a groan, the young woman curled up in the bed. Keeping her eyes shut, Lily theorized that if she just focused on the warmth of being snuggled underneath the blankets, perhaps she would forget about the discomfort. After a few long minutes of the dull pain refusing to fade, the treasure hunter gave up on the idea and opened her eyes.

The room glowed warmly as bright light cascaded through the window and spilled onto the wooden floor to spread to all corners of the familiar space. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, the young woman winced as the pain in her side worsened.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Turning to look at the entrance, Lily found the inn owner sticking her head through the doorway. "You had us all worried." The older woman entered the room, leaning wearily against her broom as she stopped by the window. "How are you feeling?"

Lifting a hand to massage the side of her head, Lily frowned. "I feel a little sore but it is manageable. I apologize for any worriment I may have caused." As her mind cleared, pieces of memories resurfaced. She had been looking for an artifact for Will in the mines. It had been weeks since he had made the request and her lack of success had led her to venture deeper. Although she had no further recollection, it was obvious what had happened next.

"There is no need to apologize, Lily," Carol said sternly. Her expression softened as she looked closer at the raven-haired woman. Though they had not known each other for long, they had been living under the same roof for at least a season and it was only natural to feel concern. Despite her skin being comparable to the whiteness of the moon, the treasure hunter's eyes were fiery and clear –the girl should be fine in a day or two. Resting more of her weight on the broom, the brown-haired woman shook her head. "I'm just relieved to see that you're alright… Can I get you anything?"

Lily experimentally stretched her limbs. Her upper left arm and side hurt more than the rest of her body but it was still a dull, throbbing pain instead of a sharp stinging one that indicated something was severely wrong. "Thank you for the offer but I should be able to manage..." Lily trailed off as the missing memory suddenly came down on her like a bucket of cold water. The young woman flailed about for a bit as she clumsily escaped from the blankets.

Gaping at the treasure hunter as she picked up her bag and began stuffing supplies into it, Carol gasped, "You're not going where I think you're going, are you?" Before she could say anymore, Lily was already at the door.

The young woman bowed her head to Carol as she paused by the doorframe. "There is no need to worry. My previous experiences have provided me with the awareness of when to cease. I'll return safely erelong."

With that said, Lily had trotted out of the room. As she walked, the young woman attempted to conjure up the path she had taken during her last attempt. If she had indeed seen what she thought she had seen, then… The treasure hunter bumped into a flustered blond as she exited the building.

The blond quickly stepped back, his pristine shoes stirring up dust as the soles scraped against the dry dirt off the pathway. "My apologies fair… Lily?" Bright blue eyes searchingly met hers.

Lily was also confused by his appearance but cordially greeted the young man. "Good afternoon, Will." She noticed immediately that he wasn't wearing his usual pleasant smile –the uncommon expression changed his entire demeanor so much that even someone like herself was able to tell that something was awry. "What's wrong?"

The blond scrutinized her for a long moment before answering. "Is it alright for you to be out of bed so soon?" In comparison to Carol's strict tone, Will's tone was lighter but no less firm –as if he believed that she shouldn't be out and about but didn't think he had the right to tell her to stay in bed.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and shifted the sizable bag hanging over her right shoulder. "I am able to move about with little complications." Tilting her head, she queried, "Does the entire island know that I fainted in the mines?" That might have been enough to make her walk back into the inn and stay in her room for a few days as the news died down. She could practically see her reputation shriveling into an uninspiring puddle in front of her.

"No, it's not like what you're thinking." His hand moved towards her as if he wanted to soothe her but the blond appeared to rethink the decision as his hand fell to his side again. "I was at the mines yesterday afternoon when I encountered one of the miners carrying you out. I offered my assistance and returned you to the inn, thus my knowledge of your condition."

"I see." Lily relaxed her shoulders. It wouldn't have been the end of the world if everyone had known but she preferred keeping this story to herself. "Thank you. You're quite the dutiful person." She made a note to thank the miner as well.

"It's not becoming of a gentleman to ignore a maiden in distress," Will answered smoothly with a slight smile. His expression slowly hardened as he gazed at the treasure hunter. "Which is why I would like to dissuade you from venturing into the mines today."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Your sentiments are appreciated." She understood that his intentions were good –Carol had practically conveyed to her the same thing—but coming from Will, the statement was different. "But I am not in distress at the moment."

The blond was momentarily taken aback by her response. "I understand that but if you don't take time to recover, you might reinjure yourself again."

"I've done this for many years. I am aware of my limits," Lily countered as courteously as she could but added a hint of finality in her voice to suggest that they end the conversation here. She wasn't keen on the idea of wasting time like this.

Where many would have withered under Lily's heated glare, the man before her didn't back down. "I did not mean to imply that your professional judgement is lacking but please consider that you did get into an accident despite your years of experience." The treasure hunter looked like she was about to irately protest his claim but Will confidently continued with his line of reasoning. "The mines are unpredictable and dangerous. Even the best of us needs time to recover from an injury so why not go back when you are completely recovered?"

As expected from the man with the honeyed-tongue, he was good at defusing potential hostilities. Breathing in deeply, she sighed, "I remembered that I saw something of interest… And because the mines are volatile, I need to get back there before the object gets lost."

"Your health and safety are worth more than a mere object."

Turning her head away from him, the treasure hunter stiffly stated, "I agree; however, I do not believe I am putting my health and safety at unreasonable risk. Moreover, as a treasure hunter, danger is an unescapable part of the job so I'll always need to take measured risks. One cannot gain great rewards without bearing more risk than the average person."

The smallest of frowns formed on the blond's lips, cracks breaking across his amiable exterior. "Beg pardon, but what I'm trying to say is that money cannot buy good health." Incredulity dyed his eyes, wordlessly questioning if she actually was disagreeing with such an obvious argument.

Lily clenched her hands. It definitely wasn't something someone like Will would understand. Turning her head to meet his eyes, she countered, "But it can pay for medicine and professional care if you get sick or injured. It can buy you food, keep a roof over your head, and warm clothes on your body to keep you in good health. No matter how safe you try to keep yourself, sickness and injury is inevitable. And when you do get sick, you need money to care for yourself."

The blond's eyes darkened to a stormy blue, a contrast to the friendly and polite tone he still maintained. "You can achieve that without putting yourself at risk."

Lily could not help but smile coldly at his statement. "How do you know that?" Boiling beneath her calm exterior was the burning question of how a person who was born into a world of wealth, who never had to worry about money, know how easy or difficult it was to obtain money for basic needs? Breathing in deeply, she tried to cool the fire by remembering the story of the frog at the bottom of the well –in the end, it was not ill intent but ignorance that fueled his words and that wasn't a completely unforgivable act.

_Once upon a time, there lived a frog at the bottom of a shallow well. It was a lovely well –it offered safety, water to swim in, mud to jump around in and a beautiful view of the blue sky above. One day, the frog spotted a turtle passing by and boastfully exclaimed, "This well is paradise. Come and join me."_

"By observing the people on these islands. If Julia, Elliot, and Natalie can pass by comfortably doing what they do, I'm sure you would be able to as well."

"Julie, Elliot, and Natalie were born into families with businesses they will inherit in the future. I have neither a single penny of inheritance nor a formal education as a foundation. If they want to better themselves and choose a different route, they have family to rely on. Meanwhile, my earnings need to go to rent, food, equipment, clothes, medical needs, and funds to support my family back home." Each point she made was like a slap in the face to Will. It gave her no pleasure to shatter the pretty notions he held of the world but she wasn't going to stay passive if he was going to start preaching to her using those false notions.

"Unless you know some secret I do not, escaping from this cycle isn't a simple task. Tell me… where do I find the time, money, and resources to achieve a comfortable life like what you described?" Lily pressed, her dark eyes focused unwaveringly on the blond before her.

_The turtle attempted to climb into the well but was too large to fit through the opening. Backing up, the turtle said, "The ocean is my home. It is so wide that it melts into the sky and so deep that you cannot see the bottom. When the world floods, the water does not rise and when there are long droughts, the water does not dry up."_

Will's face was flush with embarrassment but he was unable to offer her an answer. The silence between the two was almost tangible. Lily smiled bitterly. Of course, even if the truth was thrown in their face, they would still cling to their mistaken beliefs. She realized, with disappointment, that Will wasn't that different after all -preaching from his position high above without knowing anything. If only you worked harder, if only you spent your money more wisely, if only you took the effort to learn a desirable skill, they would say with their noses pointed upwards. Wordlessly, the treasure hunter turned to leave.

_Hearing what the turtle had to share, the frog was deeply humbled. _

**鶴立雞****群  
><strong>"A crane standing among chickens."

"I do hope it was worth it."

Lowering the hand grasping the piece of jade she was admiring in the glow of the lobby's lights, Lily's steps slowed to a stop. Hands settling by her side in a more formal stance, the woman said, "I sincerely apologize for worrying you. However, as I promised, I returned unharmed."

Leaning tiredly against the broom handle, Carol sighed, "I imagine there would be something terribly wrong with me if I didn't feel worried. I suppose I'll have to get used to it."

"I'll be safe."

"I'll take what I can get." The weariness in her eyes made the inn owner look far older than she was. However, before Lily could ask, Carol had left to clean a different part of the building, leaving the raven-haired female to contemplate in the silence of the early morning hours.

Unfurling her fingers around the precious stone, Lily gazed blankly at her hand. In the end, she hadn't found what she had been after. "Was it worth it?"

Upon some reflection, she realized that she might have been too harsh on Will. However, in her defense, she thought that it would have done more harm than good to keep the blond sheltered forever. Or perhaps it would be better for him to forever live in his little bubble. If one could manage to live a life displaced from unforgiving reality, why wouldn't they choose to do so?

"What is done, is done," the young woman firmly stated to herself. She couldn't change the past so she might as well focus on the future, which meant trying to unearth that artifact. Recollecting herself, Lily continued to the exit.

"Ouch!"

For the second day in a row, Lily found herself hurriedly backing away from the exit as she ran into a certain blond. Rubbing her head, she gazed quizzically at the doorway before focusing her gaze on Will.

Lowering his hand from his forehead, Will murmured, "I deeply apologize, Lily, but we really should stop meeting like this… Do you think the inn owner would agree to redesign the doorway if I paid for the expenses?"

Lily smiled acerbically. "I was just considering something similar." Hands falling to her side, she looked over the unexpected visitor. His signature smile was back on his face today, the events of the day before failing to mar his perfection. "Are you looking for me?"

"I am." Having captured Lily's complete attention, Will cleared his throat and said, "You… were correct. I do not know many things about this world." A hint of pink dusted his cheeks. "Please forgive me for speaking out of ignorance."

For the second time since she met him, the man had rendered her speechless.

"I came to these islands to rectify this." Sincerity rang true in his voice, breaking down the negative opinions that had taken root yesterday. The blue in his eyes deepened as he met her eyes. "I have a feeling that I'll be able to learn a lot from you. If you're returning to the mines again, I would like to accompany you."

Still sorting out the chaotic thoughts in her mind, Lily dazedly nodded. "S-suit yourself." How could she refuse when faced with such humility and honesty?

With a bright smile, Will approached her side, his footsteps falling in rhythm with hers as she stepped out of the inn. The scent of citrus and spice briefly entered her senses before disappearing like a startled butterfly. When she breathed in again, Lily was only able to discern the refreshing scent of the ocean. She couldn't help but think that his cologne was as mysterious as the owner that wore it.

"I'm correct in assuming that you were unable to find what you desired yesterday?"

"Indeed," Lily distractedly replied. Which meant she was back to square one. Well, perhaps not quite square one –she had been able to eliminate certain spots. Studying the wooden planks as they crossed the bridge connecting Sprout Island and Verdure Island, Lily attempted to form a plan but her thoughts did not venture far before being drawn back, like a magnet, to the male walking beside her.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Lily broke out of her daze. When she glanced in his direction, the blond was serenely looking at a distant point in the ocean. His golden hair swayed mildly with each gust, untouched by the turbulent elements unlike the tendrils of dark hair flowing chaotically behind Lily. Beside her stood picture-perfect innocence –something barely touched by the cold world— and she found herself unwittingly revealing, "I was surprised that you would concede that you were wrong."

"'_A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool,'_" Will quoted sagely.

Lily shook her head as she laughed at the seemingly paradoxical statement. She felt many things as she looked at Will –amusement, relief, and perhaps even a small amount of admiration. Pushing back a stray strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, Lily beamed, "I'm glad… really glad." He really was more than what appearances would suggest. "For a moment, I thought you would be content being the frog at the bottom of the well."

"I've never been compared to a frog before," Will commented sportively. "I do hope that I'm much more charming than one."

Lily shook her head, Will's jauntiness stealthily seeping through her defences. With less care than she would have liked to display, she revealed, "It's an idiom from my homeland and refers to a person who is narrow-minded."

To her relief, her companion wasn't affronted by being thought of as narrow-minded but instead, pensively gazed into the distance. "Because the frog only knows of the world inside its well?"

"An excellent inference. But perhaps you're also like a crane standing among chickens." The woman held a finger thoughtfully against her chin. It was high praise, used to describe standout people among a crowd but it fit Will. She had met many people through her travels and he truly did standout in her mind, defying almost all expectations.

"Is that a compliment?"

"You'll have to figure it out yourself. A little challenge is good for character." Since they were being open with one another, the young woman decided to get another matter off her chest. Smoothing out the creases on her gloves, Lily attempted to calm the butterflies in her stomach. "I need to ask for your forgiveness as well." She could almost feel Will's eyes intensely focused on her but kept her gaze pinned on a point in the path straight ahead. "I… I've misjudged you –painted traits on you without truly knowing you first."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I think it took great courage for you to admit that you were wrong."

Will raked his fingers through his hair, looking more conflicted than he should be. "I misjudged you as well. When I first met you, the rumors I heard of you were more than just you being a beautiful maiden. The words aren't fit to be repeated to such an honorable person as yourself, so I'll spare you from them."

Lily's heart seemed to drop to her stomach, her mind already having a good idea of what Will had heard.

"As much as it pains me now, I admit that the words did affect me. In my initial interactions with you, I believed that my words and actions did not matter as much to you as my wealth."

Lily fought to maintain the wavering smile plastered on her face. This was when the truth started to hurt. There was nothing wrong with liking money –it was what most of the population strived for and what made the world spin around smoothly from day to day. However, she would not earn her money dishonorably and had hoped that it was apparent to all that met her.

"I sincerely apologize," Will uttered. Reaching forward, he caught Lily's wrist, drawing her to a stop. The treasure hunter stiffened but did not pull away. "When you dauntlessly told me that I was wrong, I realized that you weren't another person who would mindlessly agree with me on everything because of my status."

He was a fool for being tricked by such rumors but she wasn't much better. Shoulders relaxing, Lily sighed, "You're forgiven. I would be a hypocrite if I didn't accept your apology."

Will's thin fingers unwound themselves from around her wrist. "Shall we start over?"

The treasure hunter turned to face Will. "If you wish."

A smile tugged on Will's lips. "My name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alnwick Plymouth Junior Regison III. You may call me Will. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lily stared quizzically at Will for a long moment before calmly responding, "I'm Lily, a treasure hunter who hails from across the vast, capricious oceans. May our acquaintance be blessed by my ancestors."

**東施效****顰**_**  
><strong>_"Dong Shi imitating a frown."

"_I lost my horse."_

They were unexpected words from the cheerful farmer, who was normally so good with animals. She remembered Will, singing praise of the brunette who had been able to understand his horse's heart and how grateful he was to her. And as much as Lily liked Chelsea, a dark, petty feeling bloomed inside her then.

The treasure hunter insecurely gazed down at her gloved hands and then to the horse before her wandering through the apple trees. She didn't have much to her name –no talent with animals, with plants, with words, or with befriending people. She should have returned to Chelsea when she stumbled across the horse on Fruit Island but instead her feet were rooted to the ground.

The reins were still on the horse and the creature hadn't noticed her yet. What she had to do seemed straight-forward enough. With determination burning in her eyes, Lily darted forward to make a grab for the reins. The startled horse pulled away with hooves flailing, its speed and strength catching her off-guard.

"Lily!" A hand gripped her arm, pulling her away from harm's way. As the horse backed away with ears pinned and nostrils flared, the woman was drawn further away from the creature. The familiar voice of Will called to her in her dazed state. "What were you doing? You could have been grievously injured!"

Cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Lily stared down at her feet. What had she been thinking? The sound of hooves against the ground sounded in the distance as Chelsea's horse fled the scene.

"Lily… Are you alright?" The grip on her arms tightened uncomfortably. "Speak to me."

Dragging herself out of her daze, Lily forced the words to leave her lips. "I'm fine." Her answer came out weaker than she desired, revealing her true feelings concerning the situation. In the end, not only was she unable to compare to Chelsea, she had also worsened the situation. It was a failure on many levels and she felt great shame in casting aside logic because of her emotions.

"No, you are clearly not fine." Will's hands released her biceps, moving up both arms to fall firmly on her shoulders. Lily lifted her head. "We're friends, are we not? You can tell me anything."

"I'm merely disappointed in myself and was thinking of the story of Dong Shi imitating a frown. I had never thought that I would make that error myself…" When she had learned all these stories, she had thought she would be insusceptible to making the mistakes forever immortalized in idioms. "Amusing, isn't it?"

The blond frowned as he looked at the treasure hunter with concern. "Lily…"

"Have you heard the story? A long time ago, there was a beautiful maiden named Xi Shi. While she was highly attractive, her constitution was weak. One day, when Xi Shi was walking home, she suddenly felt ill and held her hand to her chest with a furrowed brow. The villagers who saw the scene thought that she looked more beautiful than before.

"In the same village, lived a woman named Dong Shi. Dong Shi was rather homely and when she saw the villager's reaction to Xi Shi's pained expression, Dong Shi decided to imitate it. However, when Dong Shi held her hand to her chest and furrowed her brow, the villagers were even more repulsed by her. The villagers thought lowly of Dong Shi ever since."

"My opinion of you hasn't changed. In my heart, you're still the most beautiful flower." Lily looked unconvinced, causing his heart to twinge sadly. Undeterred, Will scoured his mind for a different approach and settled for addressing the root of the issue. "Who were you trying to imitate?"

Lily's shoulders slumped at the question.

When the treasure hunter refused to answer, Will helplessly raked his finger through his hair. It was regretful that Lily wasn't as easily swayed by his words than most of the other woman he had encountered but he didn't like her any less because of it. "You're amazing the way you are so there is no need to change."

"You don't need to comfort me with pretty words."

"The words I speak now cannot be truer."

Shaking her head, Lily stepped back so that his hands slipped off her shoulders. With fiery eyes, she questioned, "Is Chelsea not more amazing? She, who can speak to animals, who built a successful empire with her own two hands… who…" Lifting her hand, Lily covered her face. What was this? She had promised herself not to fall victim to petty emotions such as envy. Why couldn't she control it? Why was she suddenly so pathetic?

Lily jolted in surprise when Will drew her into a hug.

His voice was gentle and low when he spoke. "It is true that Chelsea has her strengths and that I admire them. But I also admire your strengths –more so than Chelsea. You, who is honorable above all else, who always has wise words to share, who is willing to work diligently and honorably to attain your goals –shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

Lily hoped that Will could not feel the heat radiating from her face. "T-hanks. What does that mean? To compare me to a summer's day?"

Letting go of Lily, the blond stepped back so that he can see that she truly was feeling better. He appeared satisfied as he answered, "It's a phrase from Shakespeare's Sonnet 18. It basically means that you cannot be topped by anything else –not even by a lovely summer's day."

Averting her gaze, the treasure hunter murmured, "That is high praise indeed. You should reserve those words for the lady you've given your love to." He really should consider his words more seriously instead of tossing around sweet comments with little meaning behind them.

The color on Will's face quickly matched Lily's. "Ah… well… that is…" He stuttered for a moment before muttering something under his breath.

A smile tugged on Lily's lips upon finding that even the blond had moments where he had lost his words although concern gripped her at the thought of such a lady existing in his heart. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

His voice was higher than usual when he announced, "We should go after Chelsea's horse."

Lily nodded as she followed the blond towards the bridge. Although she knew that the suggestion of searching for Chelsea's horse was not his original message, she was apprehensive of inquiring as to what he had really said. Perhaps it was best to leave that topic untouched.

"It couldn't have gone far," Will cheerfully reassured her.

The treasure hunter nodded once again as she gazed at Will. She didn't know when his opinion began to matter so much, when his words began to cause envy to stir within her, or when she began to accept that someone like him genuinely existed; however, she now realized how much she valued his presence. As their shoes thudded against the wooden planks of the bridge, her gaze moved downwards to note the spotless and polished surface of Will's dress shoes and compared it to her own dusty and well-worn cloth shoes. She knew he was meant for better things –that he would have to leave the islands someday.

As illogical and selfish as it was, Lily found herself wishing that things would never change.

**對牛彈****琴  
><strong>"Playing the lute to a cow."

Biting back a sigh, Lily rested her chin on the table while staring blankly at the book propped up in front of her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like my help?" Sabrina's soft voice offered.

Lily's eye's widened in surprise, forgetting that Sabrina was also in the room. Peering around the book, she found the other girl sitting primly across from her, looking concerned at Lily's obvious distress. Lifting her head off the table, she declined the other's offer without much thought. "You've already done me a huge favor by letting me browse through your books."

"It's no problem at all… Everyone on the island is welcome to visit the mansion." Sabrina gazed down at the book lying open on her lap. "And I'm glad to see these books used more. It would be a waste to have them just sitting here all the time."

"That is true." Gaze shifting back to the thick book before her, Lily resisted the urge to fall asleep.

"Good morning, Sabrina. How are you faring on this fine autumn day?"

Lily perked up upon hearing the familiar voice. As if a refreshing burst of rain had washed over her, her surroundings became more acute as Will entered the room.

Turning her head, Sabrina smiled at her cousin. "Very well, thank you. What brings you here?"

"What else besides your engaging company?" Stopping beside Sabrina's couch, Will noticed the room's other occupant. Eyes lighting up, Will said, "It seems I'm fortunate enough to be in the presence of two lovely ladies today. Good morning, Lily. Might I inquire as to what you're doing here?"

Smiling, the treasure hunter self-consciously reached for the book and laid it flat on the table. "Good morning, Will. I'm conducting some research."

"Lily has been hard at work all morning," Sabrina supplied.

"I wouldn't say that." Looking down at the book, the raven-haired woman smoothed down the pages. She had only read ten pages or so before her mind decided to wander off. As for the remaining couple hundred pages… perhaps she shouldn't think about it. Raising her head again, she caught something that looked like concern in Will's eyes. In a blink of an eye, the emotion disappeared behind polite curiosity, leaving Lily wandering what was on his mind. "If you're here to speak with Sabrina, I could leave."

"Please stay. I'm not here on any business."

Unable to refuse, Lily nodded. Taking in the worn pages of the book on Sabrina's lap, Will asked, "You're reading Jane Austen again?"

"Her stories are timeless," the young woman responded fervently with a light in her eyes that Lily hadn't seen before. "Although centuries have passed, the moral and life lessons in her books continue to be relevant today."

Will nodded. "I won't dispute that point; however, I was thinking that there are many modern authors worth exploring."

When it came to literature, she could tell that both Will and Sabrina were really passionate about it. Feeling a little lost, Lily gazed down at the book before her. She could barely get through this book, yet alone those lengthy texts written in barely recognizable English. As the two conversed about novels they've read, the treasure hunter dazedly took in the large number of books in the library. The two sounded so knowledgeable. Had they read all of these books?

"What are you reading, Lily?"

Taken aback, the treasure hunter responded, "The History of the Sunshine Islands." She fumbled to say something interesting about the book but she didn't have enough information to form a solid opinion. She could easily tell that her presence here was going to be unnecessary and awkward for the next few hours. "I just remembered that I have some work to do… Thanks again for letting me use your library, Sabrina." Closing the book, Lily stood up and returned it to its spot on the shelf.

"You deserve a break once in a while, Lily," Sabrina protested.

Smiling at the shorter woman, Lily maintained, "I won't be able to appreciate your discussion even if I stayed. It'll be like playing the lute to a cow."

"I disagree. You bring valuable insights to the conversations I have with you," Will interjected.

Lily smiled. "That's not the point. There are many times… when I can't fully appreciate the things you say because of my lack of knowledge." Perhaps that was why she disliked his flowery words whereas others swooned over the poetry he weaved.

Will shook his head. "Then I would gladly explain them to you like how you explain the stories behind some of the phrases you use." Raking his fingers through his hair, he quietly revealed, "I sometimes feel like a cow when you speak so wisely about frogs in wells and storks standing among chickens."

The raven-haired woman's eyes widened. "You're far from being a cow!"

A smile tugged on Will's lips. "And so are you, Lily. We may come from vastly different backgrounds but that does not make you any less of a wonderful person when you can't appreciate the same things I do."

Once again, his words made her heart clench with foreign feelings. He had a good point but perhaps she was not immune to his sweet words either. Smiling, Lily gracefully accepted his argument while taking a moment to tuck his lesson securely in her mind. "Those are very wise words. I really do have some work to do though."

After wishing Sabrina and Will a good day, the raven-haired woman left the mansion. The crisp autumn air quickly chilled her skin, encouraging the woman to make her travels brisk. Cutting through the grass, the dew that had gathered on the blades of grass brushed against her ankles.

As she walked, Lily tried to reach a logical decision. On one hand, she could be blindly searching the mines. On the other hand, she could spend countless days pouring through a book that may or may not offer her a hint as to where forgotten artifacts might reside. No matter how she looked at it, the former alternative seemed superior.

With her decision made, the raven-haired woman retrieved her equipment from the inn and continued to Volcano Island. The heat radiating from the island pushed back the biting chill and invigorated Lily. It had been a couple seasons since Will had made the request and the blond had not mentioned it since, perhaps assuming that such artifacts did not exist. For a short period, Lily had stopped searching the mines but the matter never did leave her mind. Lily's intuition told her there was something to be found here and she really did not want to disappoint her friend.

She was so deep in thought that she did not hear someone approaching her until he stood only a few feet behind her.

"Greetings, Lily."

Having his voice engraved within her by now, she didn't even need to turn around to tell who the other was. His company was always welcome but it was odd for him to seek her out again after speaking with her not too long ago. "Will, what's wrong?"

"I thought it would be rude not to come say hello," he said casually, indicating that he had business on this island and just happened to come across her.

"You're too dutiful…"

His expression becoming serious, Will queried, "Lily, what brings you to Volcano Island?"

While she worked in other places besides the mines, it was still a strange question to ask considering her profession but having known Will for a while, she knew that he wasn't one to ask idiotic questions despite some of the odd things that came from his lips. Trying to read the thoughts behind his crystal blue eyes, Lily wondered if he gathered that she hadn't given up on the artifact when she revealed what book she was reading earlier. Knowing Will, he would probably convince her to stop chasing after the artifact because at this point, she had already searched all the easy to access locations.

Trying to be vague, Lily lightly answered, "It's to find treasure. Volcano Island definitely has its share."

Will quietly observed her for a few seconds that seemed to stretch on into minutes. His voice was flat, as if he didn't genuinely mean what he was saying when he replied, "I see… I've heard valuable ore is in abundance here."

The raven haired woman lifted her hand to cup her jaw as she contemplated Will's words. Was he testing her? Although she didn't desire his interference, she did not want to be dishonest with him. "I want that, too, but it's not what I'm looking for." She was sure there was something here. And the reward of finding it would be extremely satisfying, not merely because Will had agreed to compensate her well, but because it was a rare object that the blond had asked her to find. Trying to convey her feelings, Lily confidently asserted, "This island must have an even greater treasure hidden somewhere! I don't care how much danger I have to go through to find it."

The blond's stance shifted, the casual air around him dissipating. "I'm rather upset about you putting yourself in harm's way."

A sense of déjà vu washed over Lily but she held her ground. Her opinion hadn't changed since the last time they discussed this and although she was repeating herself, her points were valid. "I'm well aware of the dangers. You can't be a treasure hunter if you're afraid of every little thing."

Breaking away from their previous script, Will confessed with a heavy air of seriousness around him that the raven-haired woman hadn't seen before. "Lily, if anything were to happen to you… I would be deeply saddened."

Lily's prepared counter argument wilted at the unexpected response. She could continue arguing her point –what was she supposed to do as a treasure hunter if she did as he said?—but she felt herself caving in like a house of cards. Closing her eyes, Lily asked, "Why would that be?"

"You're precious to me, Lily," he answered with ease. "You're one of the few friends with whom I feel at ease talking to."

"That's the first time anyone ever said that to me… You really are weird, Will. But I like you." Despite her paltry background, and his current privileged status, he still held her in such high regard. He really was one-of-a-kind. The treasure hunter was unable to contain her smile. "It's quite an honor that you think of me like that."

The blond nervously raked his hand through his hair, as if worried about her reaction. Holding her gaze, Will ventured, "Then, as your friend, let me ask you to stop doing such dangerous things."

Many things have changed since their previous conversation on the matter. Once she would have thought that making such a promise was illogical and idiotic but now she couldn't imagine refusing Will. This time, Lily didn't even hesitate when she agreed to his statement, her promise sliding off her tongue like silk. "All right. I promise I won't do anything dangerous."

His usual heartwarming smile, which was noticeably absent throughout their entire conversation, spread across his face. "Promise me. Really, please take care."

It was then, that Lily realized that she was also highly valued by him.

"I promise."

**守株待兔**  
>"Guarding a tree stump, waiting for a rabbit."<p>

Sitting at the end of the dock with her legs dangling over the ledge, Lily watched as large, fluffy snowflakes drifted down from the sky and melted upon meeting the hungry jaws of the ocean.

"Lily? What are you doing here?"

Turning her head, she was surprised to find WIll behind her. "I was going to visit you but you weren't on the yacht. Currently, I'm reflecting."

"Mind if I join you?"

Smiling, Lily shifted over to make room for Will. The cold lessened as the blond settled beside her.

The two quietly enjoyed the view for a few minutes before Will asked, "Is there something bothering you?"

"I'm not sure."

The blond furrowed his brow as he looked at her. "You're not sure?"

The woman was hesitant as she answered, "I'm not sure if it's something I should be worrying about or not." She didn't clarify as she didn't want to discuss the matter on her mind with the blond beside her. Catching the hint, Will didn't ask.

"Hn… hopefully, this will cheer you up."

Lily blinked in confusion when he placed a pink diamond in her hand. The stone glittered beautifully even in the scarce light available. A small smile spread across her face. "If you keep giving me these, I won't have to work very hard for the rest of my life."

"It's not that horrible of a thought, is it?"

Lily took a moment to contemplate her words. "I don't want to be like the farmer guarding a tree stump, waiting for a rabbit."

Chuckling, Will tilted his head up to gaze up at the looming clouds. "What's the story behind that?"

Smiling contently, Lily recited, "Once upon a time, there was a farmer working on his field. One day, he saw a rabbit run into a tree and knock itself unconscious. The farmer was able to have a delicious dinner that night and decided, from then on, to sit by the tree, waiting for rabbits to run into the trunk. His fields slowly withered away over time and no other rabbit had run into the tree since the first time."

Will was silent for a very long time, his expression unreadable. As Lily tried to decipher his thoughts, she wondered if growing up in "polite society" required him to be skilled at hiding his thoughts when the occasion called for it.

Clearing her throat, Lily explained, "The moral of the story is that you cannot get something for nothing." Although, recently, she had learned that it was not a universal truth. Will had given her so much without asking for anything in return. When she first met him, she thought that there had to be a catch somewhere but as time passed, he never asked for anything from her. Somewhere down the road, she had to accept that he was a genuinely nice person and she was glad that she had.

Continuing to fill the silence, Lily revealed, "It's a lesson I often keep in mind because, sometimes, I may get lucky and find something valuable without putting in much effort; however, it's definitely not something that will happen all the time so I cannot let my work ethic go."

"I see." Smiling rather distractedly, Will ran his fingers through his hair. "For a moment, I thought…" The blond shook his head and focused his eyes on Lily. Recomposing himself, he said, "I'm glad to hear that you would keep your work ethic even if I were to keep giving you pink diamonds every day."

Lily giggled. "So there should be no problem if I get another one tomorrow, right?"

Will looked completely serious when he proclaimed, "I would give you one every day for the rest of your life if it makes you smile as radiantly as you do now."

Lately, it was difficult to tell if Will really meant the things he said to her or if he was just weaving beautiful words to make her happy. Surely, this announcement was the latter. Meeting Will's clear blue eyes, Lily's breath caught in her throat at the intensity she saw shining through his eyes.

"Lily… could you meet me on my ship tomorrow afternoon? I have something important to tell you."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Happy New Year, SweetieLove! I've always wanted to explore this pairing and your request gave me the person reason to do so. It's kind of late so please excuse any mistakes that might be here. I hope you like this!<p>

The quote about not judging people based on the outside is from Detective Conan and Will quotes Shakespeare.


End file.
